


fully capable mark lee

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Platonic friendships, blood warning, but not really, hardly mentioned, its all platonic, mark is dumb sometimes, mark overworks himself, my kink, protective members, theres a small bit of blood, they care so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt dizzy, everything sounding far away. He felt hands grab him, pushing and pulling. He could feel his head pounding and vision being taken over with black dots. The last thing he heard before blacking out were the terrified yells of his members.





	fully capable mark lee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is mt first Nct fanfic and it was so rushed I'm not sure how much I like it.
> 
> There's a slight blood warning if that's a trigger for anyone.

Mark Lee was just a little bit tired from his full schedule. Fully capable he is, but still human. He still needs to be able to rest and charge up, something he hasn't been able to do since he first debuted in NCT U. A little tired was definitely an understatement; he was pushing his tired body with a single minded doggedness to make it through every day.

He had woken up that morning with burning eyes telling him that he had not gotten enough sleep and that he should kindly get more rest. He groaned when he saw his bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath. His skin looked pale and gray, missing the healthy glow it normally has.

He ignored the members concerned stares when he walked into the room and ignored their worried glances when he would yawn. Once settled in the car, he was content with listening to the members joke and tease each other. He was the quiet one for once. 

When they arrived to the studio everyone filed out of the car and Mark could feel the sinking dread of having to practice for hours. He was already exhausted; he didn't know if he could handle hours and hours of grueling practice. 

The dread must have shown on his face because Doyoung approached him and rested a hand on his cheek. 

"Mark, are you okay? You weren't looking so hot this morning." The concern in his voice made Mark want to spill his guts and say that no he was not okay, but he bit his tongue and gave a small smile. 

"Yeah Hyung I'm okay. Just tired." Just tired didn't cover what he was feeling in the slightest, but he didn't want to continue to worry his hyungs. 

"Okay just tell me if you need anything." He ruffled Mark's hair, walking over to Jaehyun and smacking him on the back of the head for teasing Taeyong. Mark snickered softly at Jaehyun's offended stare and started stretching for practice. 

"Alright everyone let's get practice started," Taeyong called. Everyone gathered to their spots and Taeyong started the music. Mark could already feel the throbbing of a headache beginning. It was going to be a long day.

_

Halfway through practice and they had a break. Mark felt like he was quite literally dying. His head was pounding and his usually sharp movements were slow and sluggish. He had messed up more times than he’d like to think about.

He could feel the members stares from behind as he took a drink from his water bottle. He was covered in sweat, his clothes sticking to his body uncomfortably. He felt gross. He just wanted to go back to the dorms and take a shower and sleep forever. 

Mark could hear someone’s footsteps getting closer to him. He saw someone sidle up to his left and he turned slightly. It was Donghyuck. 

"Hyung, everyone made me come over here and ask if you were okay since you made more mistakes than usual." Donghyuck said it like it was the biggest inconvenience given to him, but Mark could see the concern in his eyes. 

“Tell them I’m fine. Seriously. I didn’t get enough sleep last night but I just want to get practice over with.” Donghyuck looked him over once more before nodding and jogging back over to the others. 

Mark got back into place and Yuta clicked the play button on the music. 

It had been a few more minutes when Mark could feel something warm and wet leaking from his nose. He rubbed his hand under his nose and froze when his hand came back into view covered in blood. His head gave a particularly sharp throb. 

The music stopped abruptly and he heard the members rush to him. 

“Mark what the fuck?!”

“Are you okay?”

“Mark!”

He felt dizzy, everything sounding far away. He felt hands grab him, pushing and pulling. He could feel his head pounding and vision being taken over with black dots. The last thing he heard before blacking out were the terrified yells of his members.

_

Mark woke up to painful throbbing behind his eyes. Cotton was shoved into his nose and a cool rag rested on his forehead. He was back in the dorm, resting on his bed.

Memories of what happened before came rushing back to him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had fucked up big time. The members would be furious at him and yell at him and he would probably cry and make an embarrassment out of himself. He hated feeling weak, especially in front of the people he has immense respect for. 

There was a knock on the door before Johnny and Jaehyun walked in. They looked relieved that Mark was awake. Mark didn’t miss the frustration and worry hidden in their expressions.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you weren’t feeling well? What the hell Mark?!” Johnny looked furious and Mark felt himself shrink under the covers. 

Jaehyun glared at Johnny and slapped his arm before looking at Mark with an unreadable expression. 

“Mark you shouldn’t have pulled a stunt like that. You could have seriously hurt yourself you know that right?” Jaehyun’s tone was softer, more gentle, but it did nothing to soothe crushing guilt. 

Mark could feel the burning of tears coming and he bit his lip, keeping any sounds at bay. Johnny looked at him with guilt swimming in his eyes from snapping. He grabbed Mark’s hand and sighed.

“Mark you have to tell us when you aren’t feeling good. We aren’t mind readers.” Johnny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“You haven’t been looking like yourself the past few weeks. Is everything okay?” Jaehyun sounded so concerned. Mark could feel the tears leaking from his eyes. He let out a hiccup and clenched his hands into fists. He hated crying.

“Everything’s happening all at once I can’t catch a break. I love what I do seriously, but I’m tired of going non-stop.” Jaehyun frowned at his tears and gently smoothed his thumbs under his eyes. 

“There isn’t much we can do about your schedule as infuriating as that is. We’ll do everything we can to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again Mark.” Jaehyun patted his hand and stood up.

Johnny ruffled his hair before standing up with Jaehyun. 

“Why don’t you join us after cleaning up a bit in the bathroom. We’re watching a movie in the living room.” They both walked out of Mark’s room, closing the door behind them. 

Mark sighed and scrubbed his face before sitting up and testing to see if he could stand without crashing to the ground. Once he was reassured he wouldn’t fall he made his way to the bathroom.

The blood had obviously been cleaned from his face where he had most definitely smeared it during practice. He was also surprised to find himself in different clothes. He turned the water on and splashed his face a few times before turning it off and looking at his reflection.

He looked slightly less dead and a little more lively. His cheeks had regained some of their color, though they still looked more gaunt than normal. 

He joined the members on the couch, squeezing in between Taeil and Taeyong. He gave them small smiles and curled up into a blanket. Halfway through the movie he had ended up falling asleep.

 

//Later when he woke up he found out that Yuta and Winwin had taken pictures for blackmailing purposes.//

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/donghyunieqt)


End file.
